I knew you were trouble
by WhiteFoxLia
Summary: Lightning's a girl who knows how to have fun. She popular and has everything she cold ever want. Until Oscar. He's in a bit of trouble and she thinks she's the one to help him.


**Thanks to whoever has clicked on this story, I hope it's okay and that you like it. Reviews are every much appreciated, but no flames though, because if you don't like it why bother reading it?**

**Chapter 1-Our encounter**

I can feel his eyes bore into me from across the room. His eyes have been deep rooted to me or the back of my head since I got here an hour ago. As of the moment I'm sitting at a bar called Lebreau's, it's a nice place to go if you want to get hammered or meet someone. I nearly laugh at him when I turn my head to look and he quickly averts his gaze to some other woman. I lean further on the bar and look over to Lebreau. She winks at me when she sees who I keep looking at.

I turn around to get a proper look at him, which is quite hard to do under this dim light. But of what I can see, he is quite handsome. He's tall, looks to be a few inches taller than me. He's lean with little muscle on him. He has a pale heart shaped face and it's topped with a thick mess of black hair, that's nearly covering all of his face and hiding nearly his entire left eye. He has a piercing in his lip, two on his eyebrow and one in his nose. I look into his eyes and he's watching me again. I smile slightly, and he returns it. Sort of.

I must say though he does look cute. He has this look about him that I like. Even if most people would find it strange, or freaky I think it suits him perfectly.

I tuck my pink hair behind my ear and strut over to my best friend. Lebreau smirks and keeps her eyes on me until I reach her. She knows I nearly always get what I want, I'm Lightning Farron, so I see no reason why I shouldn't.

And tonight, I want him.

I lean on the bar next to her and hold out my nearly empty glass. She chuckles and takes it from my hand to refill it. "These aren't always gonna be on your tab you know, your father put you on a limit." I chuckle.

"That's what he thinks." She grins and hands my glass back.

"So, who are you setting your eyes on tonight?"She asks, changing the subject. I peer over my shoulder and look at him. She follows my eyes and sighs. "Lightning listen to me, you can't always be doing this. It's not good for you and it's giving you a bad reputation." I laugh. Like I care what people think. It's what I want to do so I'm going to do it. She slams her hand on the table with a tired look, making my laughter halt immediately. "I know you won't honey, but atleast listen to me on this." I nod. "Be careful."

"Fine, but I need to go." I lean cross the bar and kiss her cheek. She smiles and goes back to what she's doing.

"Call me tomorrow honey before college. I'll need to talk with you." I nod subtly and manoeuvre through the crowd then I take the few steps up to where he is. I see him shy away from me further into himself and I notice his shoulders tense. I watch his grip on the glass he's nursing tighten. I frown at this. It's not like I came over to hit him like I'm guessing he's thinking.

I shake it off and sit down opposite him, adjusting my skirt further up my leg to encourage him a little bit. It looks like he's going to need it. His eye peer at them before looking back to my face with a confused glint in his eye. He smiles shyly and takes a sip of his drink. The ice cubes swirl around in his glass clinking against it. His eyes remain calm as he swallows the vile liquid.

"Hi." He stutters out quietly once finished the mouthful.

"Hey. So are you enjoying your drink?" I ask. He shrugs.

"It's alright I guess." He leans forward onto the small circular table between us and stares into my eyes, his are unclouded and clear, the drink hasn't hit him yet. I watch his lips quirk up into a smile and they glisten under what little light there is. "Are you? You looked uncomfortable up there by yourself."

Now it's my turn, I don't really know what to say to that. But I hold back a chuckle for starters. I can't see how I look uncomfortable in this place. I basically live here when I'm not at school or at home with Serah. If he were to say that to me when were in my parent's house however, I would have completely agreed with him. That place is just awful, I'm lucky they let us move out. But instead of saying any of what I'm thinking I lean forward as well and smirk.

"You were watching me?" A flush appears on his cheek and he brings the glass to his lips. I scrape my teeth over my bottom lip and watch his as they touch the glass. "No need to feel embarrassed. I noticed you to." It's not technically a lie; he did catch my eye quite a lot when I was scanning around.

I take a generous sip of my vodka, keeping my eyes locked on his green ones over the top of the glass.

He does look nice. A descent height, build, skin that I'm jealous of and I can tell he's a nice person but I can also see that he's shy. Not that I mind. It's usually the shy and quiet ones you have to watch out for. They might surprise you.

I place my drink on the table half full and lean closer. My tight shirt pushes my breasts and I smirk at him. I lick my lips slowly and drop my eyes to his then back up to his eyes. They're a beautiful shade of green, and glimmering. He shifts in his seat and also puts his glass down. He looks frustrated and I know he at least wants to kiss me.

"Do you want to get out of here?" I offer him. He chuckles softly, and nods. But he's still a bit hesitant, I reach over to take his wrist and bring it to my mouth. I kiss it and start to pull him off the stool and with me. "Are you sure about this?" He nods again. I watch him down the rest of his drink and he follows me out of the bar. I wave good-bye to Lebreau and hear her whistle behind me.

I laugh heartily.

When we're outside he leans down so his lips brush my ear. "Your place?" I nod and lead the way. He follows behind me like a lost puppy through the streets. I slide my hand from his wrist to his hand and help him dodge people and other things. The drink is starting to affect him slightly and he stumbles a little bit before correcting himself.

After a few minutes of walking and small talk we have to turn to go down my road. His hand is now around my waist as we stop in front of my house. It's a modest two story house for me and my sister. Mom and dad brought it for us to give us some freedom and independence. Serah might not be there, since its Saturday she usually goes over a friend's house. And that means we won't have to be quiet. I drag him up the path and unlock the front door. As soon as I'm in I pull him through and slam him against it. He grunts and I smile up at him. My hand lock together behind his neck and I pull him down to kiss him. I press into him harder and moan into his mouth as my tongue plays with his. My stomach coils and I can feel his erection against my stomach.

His hand tug on my belt before pulling it free and throwing it in the next room. I chuckle when I hear a crash and start to navigate my way through the house and up the stairs, shredding our clothes as we go, our lips hardly breaking on contact.

We make it to the landing at the top of the stairs and he pushes me against the wall next to Serah's room. I throw my head back when he hoists me up and pushes his erection against my clit. My legs shiver and I gasp. I groan loudly and let him kiss and bite my neck. His teeth scrape down to my collar bone and he kisses my clavicle lightly. His hands play with my thighs and he makes me soak through my underwear. "Why don't we uh take this to my room?" He nods and pulls back. I grab his arm and shove him into the right room, closing the door behind me and climbing above him on the bed. Dominating over him as he trembles with pleasure underneath me. My legs squeeze him and I roll my hips down into him. "What's your name?" I ask, leaning forward so my lips near his ear.

"Oscar." I smile and kiss his cheek. "What about you."

"Claire."I grin down at him and kiss him lightly on the lips then travel down lower, over his bare chest and stomach. Leaving a wet trail as my tongue glides over his perfect skin. I pause when I have my hand on the zipper of his black jeans, giving him an opportunity to back out.

He shakes his head from left to right frantically and plays with my hair, brushing it off my face."P-please continue." I smirk with a nod and yank them off with his underwear. His erect member greeting me and standing proud. I take the tip in my mouth and smile when he moans loudly.

We're in for a fun night.

**XxX The outcast and the it girl XxX**

I enter the kitchen in high spirits. Happy that he hadn't snuck out my window, or front door while I was sleeping last night. I go straight to the coffee and boil the kettle. While I wait for that I put the ingredients in a cup and lean on the counter. I close my eyes for the solitude and lean my head back.

"Could you have been any louder last night?" Quiet moment gone completely.

I snap my eyes open to see a very tired Serah amble her way to a stool and sit down. Oh shit, I didn't think she was here. This is going to be fun. The kettle finishes and boiling and I finish making my coffee. Pouring the hot water into the cup then gladly sipping from it. I smile crookedly at her as an apology. "Sorry, I didn't think you were here. She chuckles and takes the cup of coffee I hand her.

"Obviously, otherwise you wouldn't have screamed so much." I chuckle and sit down next to her.

"That's true." I tap her hand and lean my arms onto the counter and lean my forehead onto my arms.

"Claire." She says quietly. I look up to her through my hair. "Is he still here?" I nod. She smiles. My bedroom door opens upstairs and I hop off the stool and jog t the stairs. He shows himself and he looks a mess.

"Morning." He chuckles and leans against the wall near the bottom of the steps. He's fully dressed in his clothes from yesterday only his hair is brushed off his face and his face is slightly red.

"Morning. You sleep okay?" He asks, genuinely concerned.

"Yeah fine, do you want breakfast or something?" He shrugs.

"I better go actually; my parents are probably worried about me." He says making his way through the house again. I open the front door for him and lean against the door frame. My eyes lock onto his. "See you around sometime. College maybe?" I nod and he waves goodbye. He makes his way down the path and waves at me before turning the corner. I shut the door and lean against it. I close my eyes but reopen them when I feel someone looking at me. It's Serah. A very smug looking Serah.

"What?" I say.

"Nothing. Nothing what so ever."

She walks off with skip in her step up the stairs to her room.

**Uh, to be completely honest I have no idea why I wrote this. The idea just came to me about Oscar, and him needing a bit help. I was going to write this as an original story for fictionpress, but I decided to add Lightning into it and turning it into a final fantasy 13 sort of story.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading guys and I hope you like it. I don't know where this story will go, and if you want to suggest ideas, then go right ahead. I might need them.**

**Feedback would be awesome. Love you guys, see you next time.**

**Lia**


End file.
